KOTOR : The Return
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: Revan returns with the exile to the Republic, how will Bastila handle his return
1. Chapter 1

The Ebon Hawk flashed out of hyperspace above the city world of Coruscant. It headed towards the planet like so many other vessels were, and dipped and swerved as it missed out-going traffic. In the pilots seat sat Trace Aram, the Jedi Exile who had left to find Revan, he smiled "HK," he turned to the Assassin Droid, "It's nice to be home."

Statement: "How is this your home, Master?

Trace smiled, "I grew up here" he paused, "I never thought I would be so happy to see this planet again!"

"It's because you like hustle and bustle," replied the figure walking the hallway towards the cockpit.

"Hey Rev," Trace gestured out the window, "Don't you miss, this?"

Revan shook his head, "No" and paused in thought, "I only miss her," his thoughts drifted to Bastila, "She's important to me."

The Hawk cruised past some bulk freighters and zigzagged a few slower craft as they entered the atmosphere. The Ebon Hawk streaked past the Jedi Temple with its five spire. Revan gazed at it intently; his thoughts were interrupted when T3-M4 rolled into the cockpit, "What T3," Revan turned to the little astromech droid. T3 twittered at him about a holo communication, "Oh right I'll go see to it."

Leaving Trace and HK together to pilot the ship, Revan made his way down the hallway to Anteroom. Where remembered all the good times he had, had as Kallan Halcyon when he stopped Malak his former friend from control of the Republic. He remembered his friends, Carth, Canderous, Jolee, Juhani, Mission and Zaalbar. He closed his eyes trying to picture them all, the one person he tried to remember the most was Bas. The only image that he saw of her was when he had left that fateful morning. She had been lying on her front with a small length of her hair dangling over her face; he had kissed lightly and left. The image had seared into his conscious self; he no longer could image her any other way.

T3 twittered at him and broke Revan line of thought; he shook his head and turned to the console. Leaning down Revan keyed in the receiving signal. A brief flicker and an image of a familiar figure, Ebon Hawk, this is Admiral Carth Onasi please identify yourself. Revan grinned, Carth was still his old self he still didn't trust to easily Trace had told him that Carth was still wanting to know how he, Revan was doing. "Admiral Onasi, hey" Revan entered the recorders visual scan. RevanRevan chuckled as Carth almost jumped out of his skin, "Hey Carth, I bet you 50 credits you were either going to ask how the pilot got the ship or Where I was, weren't you?"

Yeah, well I guess you know me well enough to guess that, what are you doing here Rev?Asked the flickering image of Revan's friend.

Revan shrugged, "I'll tell you when we land!"

Wait, when you land what do you mean by that! Hey Rev, Don't leave me hanging like that,Carth image gestured

Revan smiled as he switched of the holo transmission, "See you soon Carth."

Revan turned and made his way back up the hall, Trace turned, "So how did that go?"

Revan smiled, "Lets head on over there, shall we."

Trace nodded, "You got it, Rev."

The Ebon Hawk swung in a tight arc and headed directly to the Republic Fleet Command building, Trace landed the freighter on the pad and the ship touched down lightly. Revan made his way to the hatch release and activated it and the ramp lowered. Revan, Trace and the two droids walked down the ramp. At the foot of the ramp a junior officer waited, he wore to normal naval uniform except for one thing he wore an Aide-de-camp braid on his shoulder. Revan walked down the ramp, he wore the Qel-Droma robe he had found on Korriban and his lightsaber hung from his belt. His hair was still at length just above his shoulders but it now had a few grey streaks, he also wore a moustache and goatee he still was an impressive sight, but he had the look of one who was be exhausted and drained. Trace wore a more formal Jedi Knights robes, his double- bladed lightsaber hung from his belt, he his blue eyes still had that playful mood in them and his blonde hair was cut short. The HK-47 and T3-M4 followed behind the two of them were bickering as usual.

The young officer saluted as the two Jedi reached the foot of the ramp, "If you would follow me, the Admiral will see you immediately."

The officer turned on his heels and made his way towards the double doors, Revan and Trace shrugged and followed.

HK turned to T3, "Statement, don't make me hurt you trash can." T3 warbled, something a bit sinister.

They moved on.

Revan and Trace moved through tiled halls and rooms as they followed the officer into an elevator and walked into a large waiting room. Seated at the desk was a young woman, she looked up with surprise, "Go right in Master Jedi."

"Thanks," Trace said politely, "Did anyone tell you have beautiful eyes!"

Revan rolled his eyes and pulled the Jedi knight through the door, "Your not going to start that again," the girl was blushing as Trace looked back.

Revan and Trace passed through the door; Carth sat at the desk the widow behind him had a view of the bustling skyways of Coruscant. "So Rev, what brings you to the fair capital of the Republic," asked Carth in his usual untrustworthy voice. Revan sat down and Trace spoke up, "The fact is Carth we weren't able to stop the Sith."

"Why is that, " Asked Carth not liking anything he had been told so far.

"Truth is Carth, we haven't the resources to do anything," Revan replied matter of factly.

"So your coming to me to get resources," Carth said sudden realisation of what he said, had him shaking his head vigorously, "Sorry, it ain't happening, no way."

Revan smiled and shook his head; "I thought that might be the case, seeing that the restoration project worked on Telos."

Carth nodded, "Yep, We haven't been given a credit since it worked."

"Oh," Trace shrugged looking over at Revan, "This wasn't the only reason we came!"

Carth looked interested, "Oh, and what other purpose do you have here in Coruscant," he said looking directly at Revan. Who blanched at the stare and tried to get the embarrassment and defensiveness out of his voice, "Carth I've been busy for a while you know."

Carth nodded, "I know and now you're going to change that!"

Revan was now sitting in the right berth of the Ebon Hawk, he still felt nervous it had been two hours since he had gone and seen Carth. The plan was simple Carth was going over to the Jedi Temple, Carth would take both he and Trace over to the temple and try and see if they could sneak into the temple. Now they waited for Carth secret weapon, there was a knock on the door to the berth and the door slid open. Carth walked in, "Well, Rev I've got your secret weapon."

"Hey look who we have, Revan," Canderous emerge into the light, he wore the Mandalore armour but his helmet was removed and Revan could see the grin from ear to ear. "Canderous, What in freezing Hoth are you doing here," Revan looked at his Mandalorian friend with surprise. Canderous still grinned, "I'm part of your diversion." Trace walked in, taken completely by surprise of who had arrived, "Hey, what's Mandalore doing here?" Revan sook his head and looked at Canderous, "You didn't tell Trace your real name?"

Canderous shrugged and turned to look at Carth, "It was his idea!" Carth played the pained friend who had nothing to do with it, "Hey I don't remeber commanding you when you contacted me." Revan looked incredulous as his two friends performed their time-honoured ritual of arguing over nothing. It was that his comlink alerted him to someone wanting to talk to him.

Revan picked up the comlink, "Yeah, go ahead!" Statement, Master there are two familiar beings moving towards the ship, HK was saying, Incredulous statement, I believe Master it is the Walking carpet and the Twi'lek meatbag.Revan looked up at Carth and Canderous, "You two wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?" Carth shrugged, "Well we may have had something to do with it, but they volunteered their help," he paused and then continued, "They actually, were here to present to the senate a report on how the Taris Restoration Program was going." Canderous then spoke up, pointing at Trace and Carth "Fly boy and Exile here, suggested I should go see if they'd come, they obviously did!"

Revan picked up his comlink, "HK, let them come aboard." Resignation, very well Master,HK replied. Revan rose from the bunk, "Well, everybody let us plan our attack." The four of them made their way to the anteroom where many plans of attack had been discussed, over the last seven years. As Revan walked in Mission and Zaalbar saw him. Mission raced over to him squeezing him hard, "Hey Rev, I've missed you heaps," tears Filling her eyes. Revan found himself, feeling the sting of tear in his eyes as well, "Hey Mission, I've missed you as well."

Zaalbar gave a howl of missing him and Revan felt the big Wookie squeeze him hard, "Hey, Zaal steady on big fella," Revan said struggling for air.

Once Zaalbar had released him from his grip, Revan stood with everyone for a council of war. "Ok, here is the plan, I have to go consult Atris with a plan of attack to deal with the remaining Sith," Revan said thinking strategically, "I want you to cause a diversion to keep, Bas busy until I'm ready to surprise her."

Canderous whispered under his breathe, "She may surprise him before he does!"

Carth scowled at him, "Shut up, its not our place to say anything."

Revan looked at them both, "What was that?" Canderous smiled, "I hope she is surprised," covering his tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer – I own nothing of this, it all belongs to Lucasarts_

A/N – Thanks for all the reviews that I have received, much appreciated.

Bastila walked the halls of the Jedi Temple, on a normal day the temple was quiet usually because there were still few Jedi after Darth Nilihus' attack on Katarr, as well as the Sith Assassins who from out of no where had killed Jedi. She was now a member of the Jedi Council along with Jolee, Juhani, Atris and Yuthura Ban. She now had an apprentice, by the name of Alliea, who was seven.

The Temple was busy Jedi and Republic personalities if you could call them personalities were busying themselves for something important, she had seen Jolee, Juhani and Carth talking in the council chamber. She had seen mission and Zaalbar, in the hall of a thousand fountains in discussion with Jedi knight Dustil Onasi. Something had disturbed her, she had felt a presence that she had not felt in a very long time, it was only faint but it had been there.

She made her way to her quarters, and found Brianna leaning up against the door, she immediately stood up straight. "Mistress Bastila, I have to talk to you," the Echani Jedi said as Bastila approached.

Bastila was a little confused at this request but accepted it "Please come in and I may be able to help you!" They made their way into Bastila's sparse quarters, Bastila gestured to the younger Jedi to a seat, "Please begin!"

"I saw Canderous," Brianna started.

"That is strange, he usually to busy on Dxun to come to Coruscant," Bastila said with surprise, and then realised she had interrupted, "Sorry, please continue."

"He said that he had seen, Trace I mean the Jedi Exile," Brianna said trying to gain her control, "Could he have returned?"

Bastila was surprised at this information, it would make sense if she had felt… no she thought it was a figment of your imagination. "I as part of the council haven't heard anything unless Atris knows anything," she paused, "Perhaps you could ask her."

Brianna shook her head, "I have already asked, she knows nothing."

Bastila looked at the woman Bastila could see she was distressed about the situation, "I can only offer you some enlightenment, Revan told me that he would return, I believe him," she paused to collect her thoughts "but it has been so long I don't think he will, but with only two years away I think Exile will come back."

Brianna could tell Bastila was tired of waiting, her patience had gone, "Mistress, I believe Revan will return."

Bastila smiled, "I'm sure your right, but go and centre yourself, if he comes then the business in the Temple will obviously be for him."

The diversion was working so far Revan had slipped into the Temple unknown, with only the faintest feeling that Bastila had felt him. Revan took the elevator to the top of the spire that held the council chambers. According to Carth, Jolee, Juhani and Atris were there in discussion at this time. The elevator slowed and stopped as it reached the floor, Revan walked quickly towards the door there were three Jedi standing by the door. A young man noticed he was coming and stood in the way, "Sorry, but You can't go in there."

One of the other Jedi a Zabrak that Revan thought he could recognise spoke to the younger man, "Let him alone Atton, he's here to speak with the Masters!"

"Come on Bao," The Jedi named Atton, who now looked familiar to Revan was saying, "He could have said who he was, if it was important."

"Don't pester him Atton," said the female Jedi with flaming red hair.

"Hey Mira, are you my sister," asked Atton turning to her?

"No, but to be safe I would advise you settle down," Mira said condescendingly.

"She has a point, Atton" Bao said calmly.

Revan was slowly recognising Atton and Bao, but he could not recollect ever see the woman named Mira before. "Its ok," Revan said under the hood, "I'll take my hood off for you, Jaq."

"What did you call me," Atton looked at the Jedi his hand moving to his lightsaber, "Do I know you?"

"Yes," Revan said as he pulled his hood back revealing his face. Both Bao and Atton gaped at the recognition who stood before him, Mira on the other hand bowed. "I remember you as Jaq, but I see you gained a new identity like me," Revan looking at Atton who had gained composure again, then turning to Bao, "Bao-Dur, I would never have remembered you if that calm in your voice didn't sound so grounded."

Mira spoke up now, "Master, I think you might want to see the council members now."

Revan nodded to her, "I agree with you, you seem to be a rock in a sea that rages around you, it is an honour to meet you Mira." Mira bowed again to Revan as did Atton and Bao-Dur.

Revan entered the Council chamber so silently that it took Jolee and Juhani two minutes to recognise that he was there. When they both realised, Jolee had a broad grin on his face and Juhani almost cried out with joy but restrained herself. Atris looked up from a data pad she was reading, and nearly jumped out of her skin, recovering herself she nodded to him, "Ah the Dark Lord has returned."

Revan winced at this remark, he had undone so much of what had made him the Dark Lord, but he still felt shame and guilt at being to easily pulled to the dark side. Revan bowed, "My Masters, I come to discuss urgent matters, regarding the Sith."

"Oh, have you gone and seen Bastila kid," Jolee asked astonished at how he was more worried about the Republic then Bastila.

"I was going to see her after I spoke with you," Revan said a little frustrated, at the old man.

"Bastila, would appreciated it Revan," Juhani spoke in her purring voice.

Revan looked between the Jedi Masters, "Please just hear me out for a few moments."

Atris rolled her eyes, "Haven't heard what your friends have just said?"

Revan nodded, "Yes Mistress, I'm sorry but this is important."

Jolee sat down in the chair, "Very, well then let's hear it Kid," acting like the old man Revan remembered, "I'm old and crotchety, don't take too long."

Revan folded his hands behind his back and began, "Trace and I have managed to thwart the Sith so far," he paused to look at the three Masters for a moment, "We managed to drive them deep into the unknown regions and have crippled their military power."

Jolee nodded, "Great kid, are you finished a senile old man can only stay awake for two to three minutes!"

Revan smiled Jolee hadn't changed a bit since the moment he had met him, "Almost, be patient for a little longer," he collected his thoughts again, "I request that the Jedi, seek the Supreme Chancellor's approval to totally destroy the Sith and thereby receiving more star systems into the Republic, what are your thoughts, Masters." Revan had finished, he had expended a lot of energy in getting his idea out and now he fell silent.

Atris now seeing how his tactical mind work was impressed, "An idea Revan, I can see that would make the Chancellor sit up and listen," she pause and the three masters conferred, "We will seek an audience with the Chancellor later today."

Revan bowed, "Thank you My Masters."

Carth stood in the hall of a Thousand fountains, Dustil stood there with him, "So you mean he's bypassed her to speak with Atris?"

Carth nodded, "Yeah, son he seems a bit preoccupied at them moment."

Dustil shook his head, "The man was head over heels for Mistress Bastila before he left."

Carth shrugged, "People can change, Dus" he paused, "Take you, you hated me with absolute hatred and look at you now you can't seem to stop wanting me around."

Dustil smiled and put an arm around Carth, "Dad, that's different you showed me the truth, the truth set me free and your different to you know, besides I want to hang out with you for as long as possible I mean you are old."

"Old," Carth exclaimed, "Who are you calling old."

"Oi, you two don't start," Mission said walking over with Zaalbar.

Dustil had always liked Mission; now he took it upon himself to be a tour guide, "Let me explain the Fountains to you."

Mission laughed, "Sure."

Carth rolled his eyes at Zaalbar who nodded back agreeingly; Canderous, Mira, Atton and Bao-Dur came through one of the other halls. Visas and Brianna were walking in from another hall. The group gathered together, it was Brianna who noticed Trace first. He was walking up the steps the sun shining at his back. "Trace," Brianna shouted at the top of her voice and was running hard towards him, arms outstretched as she ran. He was laughing with joy as she jumped into his arms, and he twirled her around. They kissed and spoke for a brief moment, before walking towards the others.

Helloes and welcome backs came from every direction, finally when they had settled down Trace asked, "Has he gone and seen her yet?"

Zaalbar roared something and Trace looked around frustrated, "Sith spawn, come on Rev."

Brianna hugged him, "I knew you'd be back soon." Trace held he tight, "I am not going anywhere without you, now."

The lift that went up to the council chambers opened and Jolee, Juhani stepped out followed slowly by Revan. He saw everyone standing there in front of him and he blinked hard, "Wow, everyone's here!"

Trace looked at him hard, "I think its time you went and saw her, you've put it off for far too long." Revan was going to say something but Trace cut him off, "Look I know your worried about her reaction, but Rev you need to trust in the Force."

Revan nodded, "As always Trace you speak truthfully."

Revan left everyone where they were he made his way through the halls and training rooms till he arrived at Bastila's Jedi Quarters. He found Bastila's rooms fairly easily and now he pressed the button to enter. Upon entering he found the quarters hadn't changed since he had left, then Bastila's voice spoke up "Alleia, sweetie who has come in?"

A little girls about six or seven poked he head round the corner of the kitchen, the girl looked familiar he couldn't make out who she looked like. "Mummy, there's a man out here," Alleia said nicely.

"Ok, go see if you can find Grandpa Jolee," Bastila said sounding closer then before.

"Ok, Mummy," Alleia said as she brushed past Revan.

Bastila came round the corner by the bedroom, and abruptly stopped, "Freezing Hoth!" she gasped going white. Revan seeing that she could faint at any moment, rushed over to her. "But…But," Bastila's voice trailed off as her hands touched his face.

"Yes, its me Bas," he whispered, there were tears in her eyes and then her resolve broke and she was crying and gasping for air as she realised he had come home. "Hey…Hey," he whispered, "It's ok I'm back."

Bastila couldn't control the crying and Revan found tears forming in his eyes now as well. "It's…it's just I missed you so much," Bastlia finally got out in between crying and gasping for air. Revan kissed her lightly and then kissed her longingly.

Then Revan heard the door open and Alleia came in disappointed, "Mummy, Grandpa Jolee…" Bastila and Revan parted and Bastila smiled at her wiping away tears around her eyes, "Alleia, come here sweetie."

Alleia walked over to Bastila, and held on tight to Bastila's leg as Revan gave the girl room, which he now realised looked like him and Bastila.

"Alleia, you know how I told you that your Daddy, went away to save us from bad people," Bastila said looking down at her daughter. Alleia nodded, "Yes." Bastila smiled her eyes still a bit red and puffy, "Well, this is you Daddy." Revan bent down and looked at his daughter, as Bastila said, "Revan Halcyon, meet Alleia Shan Halcyon." Alleia looked at the man who had a kind face.

Revan smiled, "Hey Beautiful."

Alleia cried out, "Daddy." Revan felt her arms wrap around his neck, his resolve gone he gasped as tears ran down his face, he was happy. He gasped and held the little girl tightly to him, Alleia whispered into his shoulder "Daddy, don't go, don't leave ever again!"

"I won't I promise beautiful," Revan smiled as tears ran down his face, "Bas, I am a Dad,"

Bastila now happy as well hugged Revan and Alleia, there first family hug.

"When did you and I, you know," Revan asked, surprised he was still a dad.

Bastila smiled, "The day you left!"

Revan hugged her and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere," The door slid open and Trace stood with Brianna in his arms, and as a whole group Jolee, Juhani, Mission, Carth, Dustil, Canderous, Atton, Visas, Mira, Bao-Dur, Zaalbar, T3-M4, and HK-47 stood there watching the reunion.

"You did great, Kid" Jolee said proudly, "You did great."


End file.
